Pancakes
by Shadow-Cheney
Summary: Neo enrolls in Beacon Academy...


3-1-19

This is based off of a fanfiction I read on

https/m./s/11205560/1/

HEY REN

Ren mentally sighed as the ice-cream look-a-like girl tapped his shoulder and showed him her board with those words.

"What Neo?" He asked.

DO YOU LIE A LOT?

Ren was taken back by her question. "No. Why would I lie?"

Neapolitan quickly wrote down her response.

BECAUSE YOUR NAME IS LIE REN. GET IT?

Ren sighed, then turned around and continued walking away from her. A few seconds later he felt a tap on his shoulder.

HEY REN

Inner peace Ren. Inner peace.

YOU OWE ME A LOT OF LIEN REN

"What? Why?" He asked.

BECUASE YOU COPYED MY PINK HAIR IDIOT

Neo pointed to the pink streaked in his hair. Ren was really close to rolling his eyes, but he didn't.

"I didn't know you had a patent for your pink hair."

WELL I DID. BUT SINCE YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT IT, I GUESS I'LL LET YOU OFF THE HOOK

"Thanks." Ren said dryly before walkjg away again.

A few seconds later he felt the tap again.

HEY REN

"What now?"

I HEAR THAT WHENEVER TEAM JNPR FIGHTS, YOU'RE ALWAYS THE FIRST ONE TO GET KNOCKED OUT. WHY ARE YOU SO WEAK REN?

Inner peace. Inner peace.

"Well Neo, I'm a close range fighter, so it makes sense I'd be the first one to get knocked out." Ren said.

ALSO, YOUR NAME IS THE LAST ONE IN JNPR. DOES THAT MEAN YOU'RE THE WEAKEST? EVEN MORE WEAK THEN JANUE?

Ren had never been so insulted in his entire life.

Weaker then Janue?

Inner peace. Inner peace. Inner peace.

"No."

YANG'S NAME IS ALSO LAST MENTIONED. YOU AND YANG SHOULD FORM A TEAM CALLED 'THE WEAK LINKS'

Innerpeaceinnerpeaceinnerpeaceinnerpeaceinnerpeaceinnerpeaceinnerpeaceinnerpeaceinnerpeaceinnerpeaceinnerpeaceinnerpeace.

AND THEN YOU CAN TWO CAN HAVE A SOBBING PARTY BECAUSE YOU'RE SO WEAK AND NO ONE CARES ABOUT WEAK LINKS

Ren was never one to lose his temper.

Until now.

Team RWBY and team JNPR-minus Ren-were walking around campus, since it was Saturday, they had nothing to do, except look for Ren. Which is what they were doing.

They got into fighting position as gun shots were heard.

"Someone's shooting something!" Janue shouted.

They all looked as Neapolitan ran by, followed by a ticked off Ren shooting at her.

"Oh. It's just Ren." Nora said. "We all knew he was going lose his zen at some point with her." Yang stated. They all agreed and continued walking since they found Ren.

This is so stupid. How can I be in detention when its saterday!? This should be against school rules! Ren's thoughts were filled with negativity as he sat at a desk in detention.

Neo was in the desk next to him. Which made it harder for Ren not to slam his desk onto her head. Even if he was chained to the desk.

No Ren. No matter how tempting it may be, you can't. You already owe the school a lot of lien. No need to add more to the total.

Neo shook her head. She held up her board again, but it wasn't directed to Ren.

REN AND YANG BOTH NEED TO LEARN TO CONTROL THEIR ANGER

"Where's Ren? Were hungry." Nora complained as team JNPR's stomachs growled. Team RWBY sat across from them in the cafeteria.

"Why do you need Ren? You waiting so you all can eat together?" Yang asked.

"No. Were waiting so we can eat his pancakes he makes." Pyrrha explained.

"Why not eat the school's pancakes?" Ruby asked.

The three of them glared at her. "No!" Nora got in Ruby's face. "Once you taste the pancakes made from Ren, you can never go back. His pancakes are like tasting heaven itself. The gods not only gave him awesome ninja skills, but the godly skills of making godly pancakes. There's no doubt about it! Ren must be the son of the pancake god or goddess! His pancakes are browned to perfection! Not to dark, not to light! His pancakes are so fluffy, 'My Pillow" pillow company will be jealous! Ren poors his heart and soul into making pancakes!! Once you taste his heavenly pancakes, you can never go back to eating Walmart pancakes!!" Nora dramatically explained.

The rest of JNPR drooled at the thought of Ren's pancakes.

Team RWBY gave them all looks that said they needed to be in a psychic hospital.


End file.
